Vongola Family Party
by VongolaxFamilyxPowers
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfiction, sorry if it doesn't make sense, but its trial and error. Rated M for language and description.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Vongola Family "Party"

69. 18. 27. What would you do if you put the three together?

The day started like any other ordinary day, sunny and a light breeze. Tsuna was still in bed and was awaken by someone he would never expect. He lay motionless as he heard is window slide open.

"I will bite you to death." said Hibari as he made his way to Tsuna. Tsuna thought this would be the end of his life. Hibari came closer to Tsuna, he still lay motionless. Hibari took his beloved tonfa and stroked Tsunas' chest.

"Lay still, or you die." Hibari went to the side of the bed, he looked at Tsunas' deep brown eyes.

"I could lose myself in your eyes." Hibari moved n closer to Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! WH-WHAT? HI-HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna sat straight up in bed. He soon realized that it was a dream. Tsuna got out of bed, got his school uniform on and went downstairs.

"Tsu-kun! i have breakfast!" his mother exclaimed. Tsuna wasnt paying attention to what was going on. He sat in the far left chair, but right behind him stood the president of the Discipline Commitee. Hibari Kyoya.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari said as he took one step towards Tsuna. "Remove your worthless flesh from my chair!" Tsuna was wide eyed realizing who stod behind him. Someone so powerful and so beautiful, yet terrifying and watches your every move! Tsuna turned around slowly.

"Tsu-kun! I invited your little friend over for a play date!" Tsunas' mother was so clueless about Hibari.

"Mama! wh-why?" Tsuna was panicing at the thought of his own mother inviting HIBARI KYOYA to his house. Hibari took another step towards Tsuna as he gazed deeply into Tsunas' eyes, he had a cocky, yet blank look on his face. Just like in Tsunas' dream.

"Remove yourself from my chair. Do you value your life?" Hibari stared at Tsuna with a loving intention to kill him. Tsuna was so terriied he couldnt move. Reborn has been watching the whole conversation from the minute Tsuna stepped foot in the kitchen. Reborn grasped Leon and he transformed into a gun, but not just an ordinary gun. This gun contained the "Dying Will Bullet." This bullet is designed to strike its target (Tsuna) and give him the powers of his Dying Will.

"Tsuna!" Reborn mildly shouted. Tsuna looked towards Reborn with fear that Hibari would make a move. BANG! Reborn pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Tsuna in this forehead. Tsuna found himself unconstious as he was flying backwards from the strength of the bullet. He hit the ground and was at Hibaris' feet.

"Discusting worthless herbavore." Hibari said right before Tsuna awkened. Tsuna shot up and faced Hibari.

"I will love you as if i were to die!" Tsuna launched at Hibari. Hibari was shocked with such words.

"Tsuna, your main goal is to be with Hibari. Your dreams are clear from what i see" Reborn was right. Tsuna was meant to be with Hibari.

"Hibari-sama! I Love You!" Tsuna exclaimed his love to Hibari. Hibari was in amazment. Tsuna tackled Hibari to the floor. Being only in boxers, Tsuna was the most handsome thing to Hibari.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari said in an intrigging voice. Tsunas' vibrant orange eyes and his hot flame upon his forehead gave Hibari chills. Excitement. The Dying Will bullet finaly wore off and Tsuna found himself lying ontop of Hibari on the kitchen floor. Tsunas' mother, Lambo, I-pin, and the rest of the Family had appeared while Tsuna was in the trance.

"...10th? What the-?" Gokudera was stunned by what he watched. He looked at Tsuna, then at Hibari. "Why? why would you go for 'that' when you can have me?" Tsuna looked guiltily over at Gokudera.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Tsuna said sobbing to Gokudera. He stumbled over at his Right Hand. Tsuna put his arms around Gokudera and whispered in his ear. Gokudera face blushed as Tsuna spoke. Hibari wondered what Tsuna was saying.

"10th... your.. your a wonder to my world. I LOVE YOU 10th!" Gokudera exclaimed how he felt. Hibari was standing not far from aside.

"Tsuna, what have you spoken in that childs ear? i want to know." Hibari spoke softly to Tsuna.

"I-I-I said... to Gokudera.. we will always be a family together and you will always be my Right Hand." Tsuna had lied to Hibari for the first time. Hibari smirked at Tsuna. "Uh, I have to go to school..." Tsuna said leaving Hibari in the kitchen. Gokudera followed close behind starry eyed. "Gokudera, if you speak of what I said to anyone, I may have to... uh, love you less." Tsuna watched Gokuderas' expression lessen.

The next week had come and it was a sunny Monday morning. Reborn had come from his nap and wanted to speak to Tsuna. Tsuna was lounging on the couch playing his video games. "Gah! I can't seem to beat Voldermort!" Tsuna threw down his xbox controller and looked into the kitchen. For once it was quiet. Reborn was sitting at the table and he noticed Tsuna looking.

"Tsuna! Come in here. Now." Reborn was usually very firm with Tsuna. "Now, I just wanted to instruct you to host a Party. Not just any ordinary party, but a Vongola Family Party. It will be held here at home."

Tsuna looked at Reborn with fear. "WH-WHAAAT? A P-PARTY! NO! I WILL N-NOT HOST A PARTY!" Tsuna was franticly panicing.

"Too bad. You're the 10th Generation. You have to host your Family's Party." Reborn explained in a straight face. Tsuna Turned around and was mumbling back to the couch. "Why does he want ME to host a party?" Tsuna grabbed his controller and started paying his Harry Potter game again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Loud bangs came from the door. "Reborn! Why?" shouted Tsuna as he made his way to the door. Reborn never answered. Tsuna opened the door and saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reohei, and everyone else from the Family. They all walked into the house and made theirselves comfy. towards the back of the crowd stood two sly faces. Tsuna couldnt believe his eyes. "HIIIIIIH! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Tsuna was frozen in the doorway. They were both tall, dark and sexy. The one to the right owned the sleak back hair and tonfas, the other owned a sexy black/blue hair color with a tassel of a pineapple ontop. Mukuro and Hibari?

"Worthless herbavore." Hibari looked at Tsuna then his hand which held Mukuros. Hibaris eyes made thier way over Mukuros body and then to his georgous Red and Blue eyes. "My life is in your hand my Love." Hibari and Mukuro came closer to Tsuna. "Your not worth my time, Flesh. My Mukuro is worth my every movement"

"Kufufu. Right, right. My _Powers _of love for my Hibari are too much for me to handle alone. Yes, hard to believe, but I had to find my passion!" Mukuro was all for Hibari. Hibari pushed Tsuna out of the way into his house. Gokudera and Yamamoto were playing Tsuna Harry Potter game and they were continuing to defeat Voldermort. "YES! DAMN I AM AWESOME! TAKE THAT VILLIAN!" Gokudera was yelling at the TV screen. Yamamoto was laughing at every attack and Gokuders rediculous jesters.

"10TH! GET OVER HERE!" Gokudera didn't get Tsunas attention, he got up, went to Tsuna. He had to carry his Love back to the couch. "10th? Are you alright? Speak you words of love to me!" Tsuna gave no responce, but a overwhelming look in his eyes.

"I guess Hibari and Mukuro, or in my words, Hibarku, gave poor Tsuna quite a scare." Luckily Yamamoto was understanding. This party was a complete disaster. Tsuna was passed out for a half hour. When he woke up he saw he was laying on Gokuderas lap. "10th! Your alive! Just intime to make a toast." Gokudera held an alcoholic beverage in his left hand and a cigarette in him lips. Tsuna looked at the drink then at Gokuderas face.

"WHA! A TOAST!" Tsuna was so terrified of standing up infront of the Family. So many people. So much pressure. Flash Back**.** The fact that his dream of Hibari was only a dream and Reborn had lied to keep Tsuna with Hibari. Mukuro was standing in his house. Hibari ha made himself know with Mukuro.

"10th! Snap out of it!" Gokudera looked at Tsunas weak eyes. "This is Your Party. Snap out of it! you have a job to do! 10th!" Tsuna didn't come to life as much as they hoped for. Yamamoto and Reohei were watching Reborn as he walked his way over to the sofa.

"What seems to be the problem?" Reborn didn't show the slightest bit of emotion.

"He's out cold! Do something!" Gokudera shaked Tsunas lifeless body as Reborn stood before them.

"Stop. Drop him." Reborn comanded Gokudera to release Tsuna. Reborn grabbed Leon from his Fedora. The Lizard transformed into the Gun. Reborn pulled the trigger without hesitation. the bullet went directly into Tsunas head. "Wait." said Reborn.

"RE-BORN! I WILL HOST AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Tsuna jumped into life and was half naked infront of the whole Family. "THIS IS A VONGOLA FAMILY PARTY AND I AM YOUR HOST! YOU WILL ENJOY YOURSELF AT THIS PARTY AND WE WILL CONTINUE OUR FAMILY TRADITION!" Tsuna shouted to the attendents. Everyone stared at Tsuna. "CHEERS!" Tsunas flame burned out and he found himself standing in his Pineapple boxers on the table. Mukuro saw the boxers and fell madly inlove with them.

"Pineapples! Oh my love for them! Hibari, you need to make my paineapple sexy!" Mukuro was dazed by the boxers. He waltzed up to the table where Tsuna was. "My, my. What a waste of valuable pineapples."

"M-Mukuro..." Tsuna was froze yet again when Mukuro came close to him. The pineapples on the boxers were the center of Mukuros attention. "I. Want. Your. PineApple!" Mukuro grabbed Tsunas waist.

69. 18. 27. What would you do if you put the three together?

(NOTE: This FanFiction is NOT over. There will be more Available)


End file.
